


it's all for you

by ashesrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, aka the scene that should've happened and you all know it, it's season four y'all, so spoilers I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: "He knew Keith did the right thing for the Blade’s mission, but why did he have to leave for so long? Especially when Lance had just seemed to figure things out."Lance plays video games to distract himself from missing Keith after he left the team, but soon a surprise shows up at his door.





	it's all for you

**Author's Note:**

> hnnn i wrote this really fast so it's probably shit but i love this idea a lot so here's the improved scene from the debatably cursed season four.

The bright screen of the television lit up the dark of Lance’s room as he frantically pressed the controller, somehow believing rapidly pressing any and all buttons would make it load faster. He groaned as it lagged, his finger moving the joystick like crazy. Was escaping into the fictional world of a video game protagonist too much to ask? He was anxious to get back to his fight after Coran and Allura pulled him from his mini pity party. It was all in good nature of course, and Lance would’ve made that milkshake if they hadn’t backed away in fear. Now that he thought about it, drinking unpasteurized milk probably wasn’t the best idea. His stomach was already unsettled. 

 

The flashy title screen and noises appeared on the TV after a few more seconds. “Yes!” Lance cheered. He smirked and gripped the controller harder, restarting the battle he’d lost on before. His brow furrowed in concentration as he focused on defeating the monster before him, leaning over. His posture was ungodly, but he didn’t care. Lance didn’t realize it at first, but he found himself taking his anger out on the video game. He thought of the Galra, Prince Lotor, their merciless attacks. Hit. Hit. Hit. How he was pulled away from his family without so much as a goodbye. Hit. Hit. Hit. The innocent lives that he couldn’t afford to save. Hit. Hit. Hit. Lance was still losing. Maybe it’s cause he was using a sword, he’s never been good at close range. Keith was much better with a sword. Keith, dang it,  _ Keith.  _ Hit. Hit. Hit.  _ Miss.  _

 

“Augh!!” Lance threw down his controller in defeat and sulked. The game over screen seemed to mock him. It was all Keith’s fault. His stupid mind, thinking of the paladin again and again. Well, the former paladin now. Lance couldn’t help but be angry. He knew Keith did the right thing for the Blade’s mission, but why did he have to leave for so long? Especially when Lance had just seemed to figure things out. 

 

Lance didn’t know exactly where to pinpoint where he realized things. He was confident about it being after he spoke to Keith in his bedroom. Those feelings didn’t disappear, Lance still doubted himself. But out of all people, Keith was the one who made it easier. Lance remembered stopping outside Keith’s room just as the door closed, wondering why his heart was beating so fast and why his face felt so flushed. He went back to his room afterward to ponder things and, well, he accepted it. Lance has a crush on Keith Kogane. It seemed impossible at first, but deep down he always knew. He tried to talk to Keith at the Garrison, and when he was brushed to the side, it  _ hurt.  _ Lance confused his feelings for a rivalry after that, and just continued on with, overcompensating with endless flirting and fighting. But he really couldn’t deny it. Lance knew Keith now. He knew that Keith was kind at heart and didn’t reject Lance intentionally. The guy wasn’t the best at socializing after all. Lance realized he was smiling to himself, and shook his head. 

 

Recently, Lance thought they’d been getting somewhere. A friendship possibly. It wasn’t too far off. But now, Keith was gone for who knows how long and as much as Lance wouldn’t have believed this months ago, he  _ missed  _ him. And the team was starting to catch on to his moping too. Hunk and Pidge had both knocked on his door before, trying to get him to come out and hang. After a lot of complaining, Lance was able to get them to go away. And as much as Coran and Allura genuinely wanted milkshakes, he suspected that getting him out of his room was a part of the plan too. No matter, he was back with his game, where he didn’t have to think about Voltron or Keith or anything important except his kill points. 

 

Of course, that was too good to be true. He heard his door sliding open and slumped over even more, breathing out heavily. It was probably Hunk again, since Pidge was busy with Matt, and Coran and Allura were too freaked out to talk to him right now. “Not in the mood right now, Hunk,” He grunted, swinging his character’s weapon. 

 

Whatever Lance expected after that, it certainly wasn’t Keith Kogane saying, “Miss me?” Lance immediately dropped the controller to the floor, forgetting about his score and sprang to his feet, turning to see Keith standing in the doorway in his Marmora suit with a rare smile on his face. Lance broke out into a short-lived run, almost bumping into Keith as he wrapped his arms around his friend and leaned into his shoulder. To Lance’s delight, Keith seemed to melt into the hug as well. Lance hadn’t seen anyone except Shiro hug Keith, so he had no idea how his friend would react. When they parted, Lance didn’t say anything, but then the realization of what he’d done finally dawned on him. 

 

He took a few steps back and looked away, his hand scratching at the back of his neck. “Haha, no I didn’t miss you...stupid.” He still smiled though, making his facade obvious. 

 

“Now I  _ know _ you’re lying this time.” Keith smirked, crossing his arms. “The Blade doesn’t exactly need me today. So I figured I’d visit you guys. And, I-uh...decided to come to your room first. 

 

“Nobody knows you’re here? Not even Shiro?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head. “Well I guess Coran was wrong, Lancey Lance must be the most popular character.” Lance nudged Keith’s side. 

 

Keith pushed back a bit harder. “Don’t get ahead of yourself,  _ Lancey Lance _ . But really. It’s nice to be back here. I...I missed you guys.” 

 

Lance placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, smiling wide. “Then what are we doing wasting time standing here? Let’s find the others and hey, maybe I can make you a milkshake.” 

 

“I’m right with you,” Keith responded. And so they left Lance’s room, practically running to be together with everyone again. Lance knew Keith would be leaving soon. He knew it was just temporary for now. But hey, any time with Keith makes up for all the waiting without him, doesn’t it? 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah i hope you liked it and if you did please leave kudos/comments it'll make my day <3


End file.
